Dragon Ball XF Book 1: Fate (Fanfiction Edition)
by Comicmaker21
Summary: Rewritten from my WATTPAD Account: Goku and Friends must stop Akumo along Goku's Grandson And Save The World.


Re-Published By Same Creator of Same Name: Comicmaker21 is supersonic245 from Wattpad

Check Out Both: Stories are Different! Wattpad Account: user/supersonic245

The Original Plot Summary: It has been a 3 Years sense the Dragon Ball Super Sagas. (GT's Super Saiyan 4 and 5 is Canon in this Story, but the rest is not.)  
The Gods on a Desperate Act Reincarnate The Saiyan Omni-God into  
Gohan's Son: Goga/Goza  
Una-wear of The Fate Coming to The Multiverse, the of Z-Fighters and even some of  
their greatest Foes must Must Merge into Action To Save the Multiverse.

Goku and his newfound Grandson must Overcome The Greatest Challenges  
In Order to Master Omni Ki and Thwart The Evil Gods That Threaten Everything.

Book 1 Plot: With Gohan's son being Born, a Whole New Adventure emerges!  
New Friends, new threats, and a New Generation of Dragon Ball History! Join Goza, Majin Buu's Son: Forty, and and Veget: Vegeta's next Son and of course Son-Goku for a Adventure of a Lifetime!

Now Enjoy Chapter 1:

The Message: Prologue

Two Legendary Rivals stand on the mountain tops: Goku and Vegeta.

"This is it Kakarot. I'll destroy you!" Vegeta said as he entered his fighting, and was surrounded by basic aura.

"I'll give my 100% and 10% Present!" Goku said doing the same thing.

"HAAAAHH!" Goku Rushed at Vegeta Landing a Direct Punch.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's and kicked him in his stomach.

Goku spits out some Blood, but Vegeta is not trying to show any mercy.

Vegeta grabs Goku's head and races his body against the Rocky Ground.

"Let's see how you do with This!" Vegeta was gonna Ram Goku into a Rock.

Luckily for the Saiyan, Goku used his Power Pole to shoot Vegeta's Eye and Stop him in action.

"HA!" Goku started a Barrage of Punches, Moving the Fighters In a other area of the Mountains.

"Take This!" Goku kicked Vegeta's Jaw.

"Damn It!" Vegeta muttered as he was in the middle assault.

Vegeta Blasted a Ki Blast into Goku's Stomach to regain control over the battle.

"Take This!"

Vegeta shot a Barrage of Ki Blasts.

" DA DA DA DA DA DA DA!"

18 Ki Blasts Surrounded Goku and Blasted Him.

"We are Getting Stronger! Okay let's take this to the next Level!" Goku said with a Smile.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku Screamed as he Transformed Super Saiyan 2.

"AAAAH!" Vegeta also Transformed Into a Super Saiyan 2.

The Warriors Clashed as Bursts of Aura Bursts in the Sky in result of the intense Battle.

Beerus's Planet

A Mere War was happening.

Dark Shadows, that had Red Eyes and where shaped like Saiyans invaded Beerus's Planet

"Whis! What the heck are these things?" Beerus asked a he Shot a Beam and Killed Multiple Shadows.

"I Have No Idea: But i think these may the Fallen Souls of Saiyan Gods." Whis said.

"How the heck do you know that?" Beerus asked as he shot another Beam.

"Let's Take Cover." Whis said as both go into there home and shut the door.

"Whis, if you don't tell me exactly what's going on, I'll Destroy You!" Beerus threatened.

"Let me tell about the Omni Saiyan. i read this in a book."

The Omni-Saiyan: Akumo. He was the cruelest living creature in the Galaxy, and cared for nothing but Destruction.

"Like Me?" Beerus asked.

No: Crueler, he would not rest until his armor was painted Red by Blood. He was also a Omni God. He can create Galaxies with the tip of his finger, and destroy them.

From what i read, a Omni is well stronger than even a God.

They Create Realms, Control their own Timeline, even place what's in different universes.

Their the reason Gods of Destruction exists.

They Can Leave and Enter Reality at any Time: Their are Invincible.

The Only thing that can Kill a Omni God: is a Omni God.

And Akumo was Killed by The Human, Majin, Namekian and Tyrant (Frieza Race) Omni Gods.

Even Though they were Mortal Enemies, they knew Akumo was going to Far and Joined Multiverses.

They Fused Their Most Powerful Attacks and Ended The Immortal Saiyan.

Legends say that this also killed themselves, and they were reincarnated into normal beings, that will regain their power.

The Saiyan OG was split into 5, The Majin OG was split into 2 , the Human OG Split into 1 and the Namekian OG was split into 1 as well.

"Interesting... It all makes sense."

"Say, Whis do you think Goku and Vegeta may be one of those "Omni Gods?" Beerus asked.

"Probably, but I found the Book Yesterday. It also say that Akumo will curse the Gods a Thousand Centuries later, with multiple horrible phases... i think this is the Start of Akumo's Revenge."

"And part of that phase... is the Final Reincarnation of Akumo.

"So if Goku or Vegeta have Akumo's Blood..." Beerus began to ask

"The Heavens will be doomed."

Goku and Vegeta Punch Fist to Fist.

**That's The Prologue, and That's The Beginning of Ultimate Demise!**

**Hope You Enjoyed, and Now Goodbye **


End file.
